


Ikaros

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Discovery, Kanon Gemini
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Guerre Sainte approche, et c'est à cette occasion, uniquement, que les Juges des Enfers témoignent d'un intérêt pour les hommes qui seront leurs adversaires. Or, aujourd'hui, le Livre des Âmes est ouvert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikaros

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous.
> 
> Nouvel écrit pour Yggdrasil, tenant place aux Enfers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 1056 mots.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 

Rhadamanthe s’avança d’un pas lourd au sein du tribunal, frôlant du bout des doigts les bordures de bois millénaires, l’écho de ses mouvements se répercutant à travers les colonnes anciennes. Il était le premier arrivé, comme le voulait une tradition qui n’avait jamais cessé depuis la première aube pâle et sombre qui les avait vus naître comme Juges des Enfers. Dans quelques minutes, Minos ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition, prenant place au centre, alors qu’Eaque irait se poser à sa gauche. Le Spectre de la Whyverne rejoindrait pour sa part le siège à droite de son aîné, où ils commenceraient tous les trois le début d’une longue série de jugements, qui s’étirerait jusqu’au moment où ils estimeraient qu’ils pouvaient laisser la main à leurs subordonnés.

Son regard se posa sur le Livre des Âmes, soigneusement déposé sur le bureau de son supérieur par celui qui en détenait autant le privilège que la lourde tâche. Rune, comme chaque jour, depuis sept siècles que Minos était allé quérir son âme, n’avait jamais failli à sa fonction. Néanmoins, aujourd’hui, l’ouvrage était ouvert, chose suffisamment rare pour surprendre Rhadamanthe. Il s’approcha davantage, et constata que le livre lui dévoilait l’histoire de l’un des Chevaliers d’Athéna, élément dont les Juges n’avaient pourtant cure, jusqu’à l’aube des Guerres Saintes du moins.

Dans ces instants-là, seulement, ses frères et lui s’autorisaient à plonger au cœur de leur vie, pour découvrir qui seraient les ennemis. De quelle manière ils avaient vécu leur existence, quelles étaient leurs faiblesses, leurs forces, les efforts qu’ils avaient fournis, au service d’une Déesse qui semblait prendre un certain plaisir à aimer l’humanité entière bien plus que ses propres hommes, toujours sacrifiés sur l’autel de son amour inconditionnel. Ils apprenaient qui ils étaient, moins par curiosité que pour mener à terme une tâche qu’ils n’avaient, jusqu’à présent, jamais pu concrétiser.

Ses doigts gantés de noir aux reflets violets se mirent à tourner les pages, distraitement. Ses yeux glissaient sur des noms anonymes et des Armures familières, dont ses frères et lui avaient appris les charges et les implications depuis des millénaires déjà. Toujours les mêmes rôles, les mêmes techniques, légèrement améliorées, toujours les mêmes péchés, ou du moins, de fortes similarités. Seules changeaient parfois les affinités, s’ils avaient seulement le temps d’en développer.

 Il était étonnant de voir à quel point chaque génération n’avait jamais craint de s’élever contre les dieux, quand bien même ces Chevaliers avaient conscience de l’irrémédiable sentence qui viendrait sanctionner leurs manquements. Cela aurait pu forcer leur respect, bien évidemment. De voir qu’ils persévéraient à s’élever contre le destin de la Terre, pour en protéger les habitants, selon les vœux de leur Déesse. Mais de la part des trois Juges que rien ne surprenait, et qui seraient les ultimes miroirs de leur vie pécheresse, ils n’obtenaient rarement plus que du mépris, si ce n’était une passivité fortement irritante pour des êtres si passionnés.

Alors qu’il allait de nouveau tourner la page, Rhadamanthe interrompit son geste. Il plissa les yeux, observant la traditionnelle binarité des appelés à la Troisième Armure. Là où n’aurait dû se trouver qu’un seul nom pour une charge bien précise, deux feuilles s’étiraient, dont les deux intitulés étaient bel et bien liés sous un totem commun. A gauche, l’aîné. A droite, le cadet. Un trait arrondi pour chacun d’eux, prenant racine sous le nom de Gemini.

Le Juge laissa son regard couler sur les lignes, alors qu’il découvrait, sous l’écriture fine et aérée du Balrog, le récit de ces deux hommes qu’une histoire tragique, mâtinée d’envies de grandeurs, avait séparés. Il découvrit d’abord l’évolution de l’aîné, dont il savait déjà partiellement quelles exactions il avait perpétrées. L’Ancien Grand-Pope du Sanctuaire était passé devant leur tribunal, il y avait de cela treize ans déjà, et s’il avait autrefois lu son nom, il n’avait pas eu la curiosité de savoir qui était exactement son meurtrier.

Aujourd’hui, il l’apprenait. Et son historique le rebutait profondément. Prendre la place d’une Déesse ? Se croire supérieur à une déité pour dominer et contrôler ? Quelle impudence! Cet homme était méprisable, et il ne manquerait pas de s’en rappeler, le jour où le concerné devrait passer devant leurs esprits inflexibles.

Son regard balaya la page, et s’arrêta à droite, alors que les premiers crimes du cadet lui sautaient aux yeux,  tellement nombreux qu’ils semblaient dévorer la page sur laquelle ils peinaient à tenir. Rhadamanthe lut ce qu’était devenu l’homme que son jumeau avait enfermé dans une grotte, et condamné à périr noyé. Il vit de quelle façon il avait survécu. Le trident. La tromperie. La manipulation de Poséidon. Celle d’Odin  —  par extension. Les desseins et les idéaux égoïstes, ayant pour but de faire payer à une déité de ne pas avoir su l’aimer, lui-aussi, comme il estimait le mériter.

L’usurpation d’un nom. Les harangues, les discours, les serments bafoués, et les fois écrasées.

Son poing se crispa, alors que ses yeux se plissaient devant le manque de retenue éhonté de cet être que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

 D’autres avant lui avaient été puni durement pour avoir tenté de s’élever par-dessus les dieux. Au sein de sa propre fratrie, ils n’étaient pas sans savoir que vouloir tromper les divinités ne pouvait se faire sans en payer un lourd tribut. Mais cet homme, tel l’Icare rêveur d’une nouvelle génération, ne semblait posséder aucune limite qu’homme ou dieu aurait pu lui imposer.

Rhadamanthe voulait le rencontrer. Il voulait l’affronter. Voir de ses yeux l’homme qui manipulait les dieux. Et le mettre à terre à son tour, pour lui prouver qu’il n’avait le droit de rien, si ce n’était de s’agenouiller devant eux. Il posa de nouveau le regard sur ce nom, aux lettres tracées en Grec ancien par leur serviteur zélé, avant d’aller prendre place à son office, refermant au passage l’ouvrage millénaire contenant la vie de milliards d’êtres. Un sourire vint étirer ses traits, ses mains se joignant sous son menton tandis que ses frères faisaient leur entrée. La curiosité avait été la plus forte, le désir de détruire l’emporterait.

Et le Juge d’Hadès sut que son ennemi pour la prochaine Guerre Sainte portait un nom particulier.

Dans cet affrontement sur le point de débuter, Kanon des Gémeaux serait l’homme qu’il tuerait. Massacrer ses ailes idylliques constituerait, à n’en point douter, une mission exquise et fantastique.


End file.
